On The Outside Looking In
by jberri79
Summary: Noah, Luke and Reid go through a rocky phase in their relationship. And it looks like some things still have to be made clear. Noah, Luke, Reid Threesome relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 Outside

Luke ran frantic into the bathroom, his hands reaching for draws forcefully pulling them out, fingers moving over items aggressively knocking things aside; he slammed one hard almost catching one finger in the process as he did it. "Calm down" he heard come from the next room- voice controlled and tranquil like. "It's not serious babe, please take your time." Luke's pace slowed; listening to the soothing sound of Reid's voice seemed to have the right effect on him.

Luke inhaled a few times, his eyes glancing at the medicine cabinet. Reaching out quickly he flung it open, his eyes rolling on cue. "why wasn't this, the first thing I checked?" He mumbled, as his fingers wrapped around a small bottle, his other hand grabbing at something else. Shaking his head in annoyance with himself, he ran from the room- not even bothering to close the cabinet.

"Is he!-" Luke stopped dead in his tracks, his run turning into a tip toe, watching as Reid put his pointer finger to his lips in hush mode, while his other hand ran soothingly through Noah's thick mane. "Is he okay?" Luke whispered moving closer to the bed.

Reid smiled and patted the vacant spot beside him, silently asking Luke to take a seat. Luke shifted his eyes to Noah, who lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed hard into Reid's inner thigh. Luke bit his bottom lip and stepped closer "he looks…is he alright?"

"He my not look it" Reid starts, as he looks down at Noah, his hand curling into a fist noticing how Luke overlooked his gesture "….but he's fine." He looks back up at Luke, his fist opening up, patting the area again "….come sit with me; we'll watch a little television." Luke doesn't say anything, his eyes still focused on Noah. After a few seconds, Luke steps back shaking his head "Luke?" Reid says confused by his behavior.

"No, it's alright" He finally says. "Noah looks like he may need some rest… peace, and quiet, you know?" He gives a small smile his eyes looking glossy "….besides, I don't think there's room for me really anyway."

The way Luke speaks, it makes Reid worry "wait, what?" Luke tilts his head to the side, as he runs his eyes over Noah's sleeping form, completely blocking out Reid's reaction.

Noah lay bare between Reid's legs, his breathing shallow. Sweat covered him from head to toe; Reid having removed his shirt earlier because of it. The only thing gracing his body as he slept was a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. A wash cloth lay across his forehead, Reid's attempt at breaking the fever that attacked his body; the material being held in place with the help of Reid's thigh.

They took up most of the bed; Noah's body was splayed out sloppily across it, his feet hanging off the side like a child in the middle of a restless sleep. Reid had to lift one of his legs up in order to give him room. "I don't want to disturb him" Luke said as he placed the items next to Reid. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"…just make sure you put that on his chest" Luke said ignoring Reid's words.

Reid smirks looking down at Noah, his hand still running through his hair, "if he turns around I will, I highly doubt he will though, he looks comfortable this way."

Luke runs his hands through his hair nervously, "well, he needs to also take the medicine, maybe you should wake him?"

Reid looks up, his hand reaching out. "Luke, he's fine, just come here. Don't go."

Luke ignores the hand and picks up the Vicks off the bed "you know what? He doesn't have to turn over, I can just put some on his neck and that should help." Reid furrows his brow in confusing, his hand dropping to his side watching as Luke unscrewed the bottle. "I knew as soon as Ethan sneezed on him, he was in trouble" Luke said shaking his head. He moved around the bed trying to get a better look at Noah's face, seeing if he could angle his hand the right way to reach his neck.

Reid laughs softly "well, kid germs are the one's that seem to spread the most" Reid's hand ends back up in Noah's hair, the ends of tips curling around fingers "…. they're special in that way." Reid looked back up at Luke, a big smile on his face. He's trying real hard to get Luke to laugh and failing miserably. "He'll be okay though… in a couple of days." Reid winks at Luke still trying to pull him in "let's just hope we don't catch what he has." Seeing that the same distant look still lives on Luke's face as he rubs around Noah's neck, Reid tries patting the empty space again, hoping it entices "forget about that Luke, he's okay, just let him sleep…come on sit" Reid's eyes stay on Luke, watching as he continues rubbing in a circular motion around Noah's neck, or at least the areas he can reach. "Come on Luke," Reid tries again.

When Luke doesn't budge, Reid knows for sure something is definitely wrong and wonders what the hell it could be "Luke?" At the sound of Reid's voice again, Luke shakes his head dismissively, the tips of his fingers delicately touching Noah's neck; spreading the ointment over his Adam's apple and one collar bone "leave it Luke, it doesn't matter, rest is really what he needs."

Luke pouts sadly as he looks down at Noah's sleeping form "are you sure?" He ask looking at Reid "I just don't want him in too much pain."

"I _am_ the doctor right?" Luke cocks his brow waiting for an answer, that's to his liking. Realizing this, Reid rolls his eyes "of course I'm sure. God Luke!"

"Did you take his temperature before he fell asleep?"

Reid nods, deciding to go along with the interrogation "I did." There's a little smirk on his face as he speaks though. "Luke, Noah's fine, it's just the flu, he's not dying."

"Did it go down any?"

Reid rolls his eyes again "yes Luke, a little, the washcloth is helping."

Satisfied with Reid's answers, Luke takes a step back. He screws the top back on the Vicks and places it on the side table. "Okay, well" Luke sighs "I'll let you two get some rest." Seeing the expression that falls on Reid's face, Luke quickly looks away, he moves so fast his hand is already on the door knob before Reid can blink.

"Luke, wait. Where are you going?" Reid shifts uncomfortably on the bed trying hard not to wake Noah as he moved "don't leave."

Luke stumbles as he steps through the door, his body bumping into the frame as he enters the hall "he uh…he doesn't need me" he whispers holding his arm, where he knows a bruise is starting too form.

"Shit Luke! Are you okay?" Reid asks noticing. He shifts Noah's body again so he can stand up.

"No, no don't" Luke steps even further back, but Reid doesn't listen, and soon he's on his feet, his face mere inches from Luke's, his hand gripping at his good arm pulling him in- the other hand running through his hair. "Reid, don't, Noah need's you, and I'm okay." Reid doesn't listen instead he pulls the sleeve of Luke's tee shirt up; the beginnings of a bruise starting to form right before his eyes.

"Hissss" Reid say's under his breath "Jesus baby."

"It's fine go back-"

"Noah's not the only one that needs me." Reid's face is serious, his grip on Luke's good arm tighter, possessive. "Whatever this is… stop" Luke looks away embarrassed by the way he's acting. "What is going on with you?" Reid pulls him closer, so close his lips brush against Luke's cheek "if it's what I think it is, like I said… stop" Luke tries pulling away, this only serves to piss Reid off more "two years…two years and still?... Still? Are you serious?"

"Is Luke alright?" Noah mumbles sickly from the bed "doc, is he alright?"

Hearing Noah calling from the bed, Reid pulls himself together and turns in his direction, he doesn't let Luke's arm go though "Hush, its okay babe, he's okay…he's fine."

Noah rolls over onto his back, his head coming up "you alright Luke? I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm sick."

"It's okay Noah" Luke says "and I'm fine…. promise."

Noah's hand comes up seeking out skin, but falls back down with a thud from exhaustion "if he's hurt, make him better doc…all better" he mumbles "come back though… come back." After a brief pause "I love you," is the last thing Noah says, before drifting back to sleep.

They both watched quietly from the door, until they were sure Noah was sleeping again. Reid's grip on Luke's arm is tighter then before, he's making sure he doesn't bolt. "What the hell's going on with you?" Reid furiously whispered, pulling Luke back in, until their chest bump together. "I thought we had an understanding?" Luke doesn't say anything and forcefully pulls himself from the hold, knocking Reid back in the process. "What the hell?" Reid say's shocked as he tries to catch his balance.

"I said I have to go" Luke backs up slowly, his hand holding the injured arm as he moves. "I'm sorry" he backs up even further, "let me know if he get's worse." Luke doesn't wait for a reply; he hurries down the hall leaving Reid standing in their bedroom entrance, a confused look on his face.

Momentarily stunned, Reid at first doesn't know what to do, this is Noah's expertise's, it's certainly _not_ his. Reid tries his best with the emotional side of their relationship, but sometimes his skills are not enough, and although he wants to help, Reid's certain he'd fuck it up. Except even with knowing all that, he can't just let Luke stay on the couch and sleep by himself, it wouldn't be right.

Getting himself together, Reid starts to leave, when suddenly Noah turns over groaning. Reid turns around watching, as he curls into a ball, his hand reaching out searching. Seeing this, Reid sighs and closes the door; he'd have to deal with the Luke situation later. He heads over to the bed sadly looking down at Noah as he sleeps. Sighing again he reaches for the light and turns it off. Slowly he climbs into bed and scoots his body as close as possible to Noah's and wraps his arm around his waist "hot!" Noah yells, pushing the arm away "… too hot!"

Reid wants to laugh, but his thoughts are consumed with thoughts of Luke and what the hell is going on with him. "Sorry babe didn't mean it."

"…okay" Noah mumbles groaning, as he moves his head. "Is Luke okay?"

Reid swallows hard not knowing how to answer that question, because, no, Luke was not alright and no, Reid hadn't a clue as to why that was. Seeing as though nothing could be fixed tonight, Reid did the only thing he felt was right for the time being, he lied. "Luke had to run to the office baby he's alright, he had to take care of something don't worry."

Reid brings his hand up to feel at Noah's head. Seeing that he was still somewhat hot Reid got up and searched for the wash cloth. Finding it, he rushed to their bathroom and drenched it in water. For a moment he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror ashamed of himself for lying, but Reid knew he had no choice, and he also knew Luke _knew_ that as well. Luke knew he would never tell Noah the truth while he was so sick. Most importantly they both knew Noah would try and get up and fix things.

Even with as sick as he was, if Noah had inkling of any kind that something was wrong he'd be up trying to mend it, even if he didn't know what the fuck broke. "Fucking Snyder, why do we put up with you?" Reid steps back from the sink, his head shaking slowly, one hand on his hip while the other squeezes the washcloth. "Damn it" he says sadly- not knowing what else to say. Reid leaves the bathroom, his eyes lingering down the hallway, seeing Luke's shadow as he moves around "…. because we love you, that's why" he whispers to himself "fuck."

Shaking his head, Reid enters their bedroom and closes the door, entirely unaware that _Luke,_ who is pacing back in forth in the living room seriously doubts that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 outside**

Reid really did want to go out there and set Luke (no pun intended) straight. He had a list of things he wanted to say- state as a fact. But really Reid had no idea of how to go about starting their conversation, that was Noah's department and since Noah was out of commission, there was no chance in him fixing anything- at least not right now.

So instead, Reid just laid next to Noah in bed, listening to his light wheezy snoring; to the soft groans he made every time he moved his head and his neck would protest.

Reid reached out and ran his hand down Noah's back receiving a purr in return. "You're gonna be just fine baby… just fine." He scooted closer towards Noah's frame and rubbed the small of his back with soothing circles.

"Reid" Noah groaned pushing his body into Reid's; lips pressing into his collar bone.

"What is it baby?" Reid's hand shot up quickly settling into Noah's hair. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Noah doesn't say anything for a while, just snuggles in deeper, giving off these shaky shallow breaths. "Luke" he whispers with difficulty.

Reid tenses for a brief moment and his hands move quicker through Noah's hair. "He's…he's at work." He didn't mean to falter. He's pretty certain Noah's too sick to even notice.

"No, no he's not, he's on the couch wallowing."

"What?!" Reid tries to sound shocked "No, he's at work. He had to-"

"Please stop" Noah sounds like he's begging and it's taking what little energy he has to do so. He kisses Reid's collar bone and holds on tighter. "Don't make me beg" he pleads. "My throat really hurts, just tell me what happened."

Reid swallows thickly and pulls away earning him a groan in protest from Noah. "I'm not going anywhere- just reaching for the Vicks." He grabs the bottle Luke had left on the side table and rubs some on Noah's neck. "There, feel better?"

Noah nods his head and then lays completely still, his breathing still wheezy. "And-" he coughs out of the blue, holding his chest as he does so.

"Shush" Reid says "there's nothing that can't wait."

Reid tries to run his hand through Noah's hair, but Noah knocks it away. "And you _are_going somewhere."

"Wait, what?!"

Noah takes another wheezy breath before talking. "You heard me. I don't know what happen, but you better fix it."

"….but I didn't _do_ anything."

"I know that!" Noah sounds testy, his illness really starting to get on his nerves. "Just go!"

"Noah" Reid moans.

"Reid, please you know how Luke is. I'm sick; I need you to step up." Noah stops talking for awhile to rest his throat. He runs his hand over his chest trying to ease the ache.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine" he forces out.

Reid looks unconvinced. "Look, just let me stay with you till-"

"No!" Noah says strongly, or as strongly as he can. "Besides if anything _you are_ the reason he's acting like this."

"What!?" Reid moves away from the bed offended by Noah's words.

"Look what you're doing; you rather hide in here with me, than face him."

"Hey! I tried to talk to him! He refused. He pushed me away. I wanted him here with _us!_" Reid was livid. He didn't want to yell at Noah while he was sick, but he didn't like being accused of doing something wrong when he didn't _do_anything.

"Reid calm-"

"No! I wanted him to sit with me and watch television while you slept. But no! He acted like a little girl and-"

Before Reid could finish, Noah was on a coughing fit clutching at his chest as he tried to catch his breath. At once all of Reid's anger dissipates and he jumps back on the bed gathering Noah into his arms. He reaches for the medication that sits next to the Vicks and opens it up. He pours a capful and places it at Noah's lips silently asking him to open. Noah takes it, his eyes focused on Reid as he does it. "What?" Reid asked as he watched those beautiful blue eyes.

"I want you to go. No." He coughs and waits before speaking again. "Scratch that…. I _need_ you to go."

"Noah-"

"Reid, please don't argue with me. The longer you stay in _here_, the longer he'll stay out there and feel unwanted."

"But I didn't-"

"I know baby, I know." Noah says with understanding.

"You know I love him right?" Reid looks scared to hear Noah's answer. "You know it's just as much as I love you right?"

"You don't have to convince me Reid, I know you do. But you do have to go out there and convince him." Noah pulls away from Reid and lays his body back on the bed, his head resting softly on a pillow.

"I'll wait till you fall asleep, then I'll go."

"No. Go now."

"Noah"

"I can manage."

Reid huffs and reluctantly gets off the bed. Noah sounds adamant and there's no point in trying to change his mind. "What do I say?" It's not that he doesn't want to go, it's just he knows it probably won't go well.

Noah's brow creases together. "You'll know when you get in front of him."

"I doubt that."

"Reid, you'll know."

"What if he's sleeping?"

"You know damn well he's not." Noah snorts and pushes himself deeper into the bed. "If it helps, tell him he's hurting me, by doing this."

Reid shakes his head "no, I'll leave you out of it; this is between me and him."

Noah gives a weak smile "I'd kiss you, if I didn't think I'd give you my germs."

Reid gives his own smile. "If you hear any yelling or things breaking just ignore it."

Noah's gives a little chuckle that quickly turns into an uncontrolled cough "leave" he says with a little mirth in his voice, "before you kill me."

"Love you" Reid says as he heads for the door. Before he can close it behind him, he hears Noah's weak I love you returned.

Reid stands outside their bedroom door for a few moments before he gathers enough courage to head to the living room. He has no idea how he'll start the conversation, or how the reception will be, but he knows he has to try. One: Noah asked and two: it's for Luke's sake.

Reid, can see the shadows from the television bouncing off the walls. For a brief moment he hopes Luke's asleep; that he found something on the television to help him drift off. But he also knows even if that's the case he can't go back and tell that to Noah. He wouldn't take that well, he wants Reid to fix what's going on between him and Luke and he can't very well do that in a room with one of his sickly boyfriends when one is in need of support as well.

Walking slowly down the hall he can't help but laugh inwardly at that. Their situation is odd. Reid should only have _one_boyfriend to deal with- not two. He shakes his head stopping the inward chuckle, because right _now_nothing's funny and this is _his_ situation and he must fix it. At least try and fix it.

The closer he gets to the living room, he can hear the sniffles and he knows what they are. Hearing that sound lets him know how real it is and how much realer it's about to get. Rubbing his hand over his face he takes a deep breath "here goes nothing." Without another thought- especially one that could possibly change his mind, he steps into the living room to face Luke head on.

Reid rounds the corner and finds Luke on the couch a cup in his hand, feet propped up on their coffee table, blanket wrapped around him as he stares at the television. He looks sad and alone, face blotchy from crying. If anything Reid knows Luke hates that he's crying; that he's out in their living room feeling like a lost little girl. "Hey you're up?!" Reid says in an upbeat voice deciding to ignore that Luke is crying, knowing that's how Luke would want it.

Startled by Reid's entrance Luke jumps up off of the couch, his cup almost falling from his grip. "Reid!" He says, wiping at his face "what are you doing? Is it Noah?"

"No" Reid say's quickly to stop Luke from panicking. "I just missed you is all." Luke rolls his eyes and gives a 'yeah right' look, before falling back down onto the couch.

"What was that?" Reid asked as he watched Luke's actions.

Luke places his cup on the coffee table "leave it alone Reid. Go back to Noah. We both know that's what you want anyway."

"When you're acting like such a whiney little bitch…of course."

Luke is so taken aback by Reid's tone he doesn't know how to respond, he's stumped. Reid's so shocked by his own response he's stumped as well.

"Leave" Luke says sternly once he got his bearings.

That response snaps Reid out of his stupor "I'm not going anywhere.

"Get the hell out of here!" Luke points towards the hallway. "Go!"

For a slit second Reid experiences that stumped feeling again. He shakes his head to gather his own bearings "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you need to relax." He exhales deeply…. "And don't speak to me like I'm a child."

"Or what huh? What?!"

Reid runs his hand through his hair, "you spoiled, big headed, want everything your way brat. I swear if-"

Before Reid can finish his rant there's a vase being thrown at his head. It misses his face by an inch and hits the wall behind him.

Reid can't believe what just happened. Watching the look on Luke's face; he can tell Luke can't either. He doesn't even turn around to see the damage the vase caused to the wall. Instead he takes a step towards Luke, who inadvertently takes a step back sacred of what Reid might do. "Don't move" he whispers in a menacing voice. Luke stops in his tracks listening to that voice. However, when Reid goes to move towards him again, Luke can't help but move back again. "I said don't move." Reid's teeth are clenched tight together as he speaks. Luke nods his head indicating that he understands, yet when Reid moves again he takes another step back fear etched all in his face.

Fed up with the way things are going, Reid lunges forward and grabs Luke by the shoulders. "I said. Don't. Move."

They stare each other down- Reid's eyes burning a hole into Luke's. "Reid I'm-"

"Shut up!"

"….sorry." Luke inhales a shaky breath waiting for Reid to _do_, _say_ something. "Reid, I wasn't thinking and I-"

Reid doesn't let him finish, instead he knocks the wind out of Luke by shoving his tongue down his throat. Luke, so shocked doesn't do anything, but let Reid kiss him. "Reid" he finally says once he gets some air "we-"

"Please shut up" Reid begs as he moves them towards the couch. His lips travel down Luke's collar bone. Stopping he nibbles at the flesh and wraps his arms around Luke's waist. "Please" he begs again.

Luke pushes closer into Reid's body, his head slightly nodding giving Reid his answer. "I'll do this" he moans when Reid's teeth gently nip at his neck "…since Noah-"

"Oh my god!" Reid suddenly says stopping the kisses on Luke's neck. He pushes him. He pushes him so hard Luke ends up on his back on the couch looking up startled from the outburst. "What is wrong with you?! Huh? What!?"

"Reid-"

"Yes, I want Noah. I want him all the time!"

"See."

"….But I want you too. I want you all the time. All. The. Time."

Luke starts to shake his head "Reid, come on."

"You two keep me busy." Reid's brow furrows, his fingers scratching at his forehead. "Matter of fact, really busy I might add. And I love it." Reid sighs and shakes his head. "I don't get why you don't get it Luke." Reid backs away from the couch, his head still shaking in disbelief "…. and frankly, even with how much I love you…. I'm tired of having to prove it." Reid looks down the hallway. "You want honesty?" Luke sits up on the couch and slowly nods his head. I'd rather be down there, behind that door wrapped around Noah-"

"See!"

"…with you wrapped around me." Reid pinches the bridge of his nose, Luke's outburst taking him to his breaking point.

Reid's so annoyed and hurt by _this_ new outburst, he can't even muster up enough sympathy for the look of embarrassment that falls onto Luke's face.

"I'm going to go to the hospital."

"Reid you took time off." Luke stops and bites at his bottom lip. Reid took time off to spend time with them- well at least extra time. Now Reid was trying to get out of that, because of him.

"They could probably use the help" Reid shrugs and backs up towards the coat rack. He's wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, but doesn't seem to care. He shoves his feet into his sneakers and snatches his keys from the bowl on the stand by the door.

"Reid" Luke says timidly.

"Guess I'll think twice before I make that effort again." Reid say's answering Luke's question

"Reid."

"It's not worth it." His voice sounds bitter, and hurt. Reid doesn't like to show how hurt he can get. But sometimes with the two people he loves the most he lets those feeling slip out and he bears himself to them.

"Reid" It's all Luke can say, he's stuck; he knows this could have been prevented.

"Tell Noah, if he wakes up where I went." Reid's hand is already on the door handle ready to open.

"Reid please" Luke's voice shakes, there's a panicked look on his face.

Reid doesn't respond to the way Luke sounds. Instead he roughly pulls the door open. He stands there for a moment. He looks as if he has something to say. "Tell Noah…" he finally pushes out. He shakes his head. "He's going to be upset, but tell him I tried. I tried."

Before Luke can say anything Reid is gone and all Luke is left with is silence and a broken vase.

Luke stands there in shock, his hands roughly running through his hair. He presses the palms of his hands into his eyes after staring unblinking at the broken vase he had thrown at Reid in a blind rage- the action causing red spots to appear. "What have I done?" He whispered as he stood in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah… what did you do?"

So caught up in his dilemma he hadn't heard when Noah made his entrance.

Luke just watches him, his eyes roaming over Noah's body to see if he's in pain.

"Where's Reid?" Noah finally asks staring intensely at Luke.

Uh-oh.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah's hands gripped the headboard with such a force his knuckles ached. He didn't seem to care though; the intense feelings over taking his body out weighed the pain throbbing throughout his hands.

His head dipped low, almost touching the pillow beneath him. His back arched in an extremely obscene way. "Oh God! Right there… right there." As soon as he said those words his head hit the headboard; the pounding from behind unrelenting. Noah doesn't try and stop it, doesn't even mind the pain at the side of his head. He takes it- needs it and doesn't want it to stop.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean it."

Noah manages to shake his head brushing it off. "Just don't…just don't stop" he breathlessly says, hands still gripping the headboard.

"Shit! You always feel so good. I can't… I can't take it. I'm gonna-" Reid stops talking he instead focuses on getting to the finish line.

Noah starts to whine, his arms trembling from holding himself up. He looks down and can see his cock throbbing against his belly, pre-come sliding down the sides. He wants to touch himself- get his release.

This is for Reid though, so he'll wait his turn.

Suddenly he's flipped over on his back and slammed into the mattress, Reid's body pressing roughly into his, hand's gripping at his thighs. Reid doesn't give Noah time to process what's happened. He pushes back into him; his body Pistoning in so rough it looks uncaring and unfeeling. Yet Noah holds onto him whispering soft words into his ear. "Fuck" Reid moans slamming so hard into Noah's body he should be crying out in pain.

Noah holds on tight, his cock sandwiched between them begging for release. He wants so bad to touch, but he knows what Reid is doing, the way he angles his body to hit that spot deep within. "Oh babe, right there… right there" Suddenly Noah comes, his come spreading across his chest; remnants of it hitting Reid's chin.

Noah lifts up, his tongue darting out to taste himself. Reid leans in for easy access, his hips still pounding in chasing his release. "That's right baby, that's right." Noah softly gives words of encouragement to push him over the edge. "Come for me, come on."

"I'm…I'm." Reid focuses on a hickie on Noah's neck. A hickie he hadn't put there. "Luke," he whispers, sucking in a breath as he pounds in. His tongue traces the redness; teeth sinking in as he shoots his seed, his warmth inside.

He falls onto Noah, his body shaking from his release- teeth still sunk into the spot marked by someone else. He lets go slowly, hoping he didn't cause any damage. His nose is now rubbing along the area, lungs expanding as if he'll get a whiff of something that was surely long gone. "Sorry" Noah says "I should have waited till it cleared up before…" Noah rubs at the stop "I'll ask him to stop doing that."

"No, it's okay" Reid murmurs, nose still running over the mark. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Noah shakes his head. "No. Never."

Reid pushes up, his hand coming up to run over one of Noah's eyebrows. No words or spoken, but so much is being said. "I have to pull out now" Reid says pulling back slowly.

Noah's legs shoots up quick wrapping around Reid's waist. "No, not yet."

"Noah-"

"Come home."

"Noah-"

"Please…please" he pleads squeezing Reid's waist tighter.

"Noah-"

"I miss waking up next to you. So does Lu-"

"Stop!" Reid snaps forcefully pulling himself from Noah's grip. "Don't ruin our time together."

"I know you miss him" Noah nods his head "Say you do, know you do." Reid lays himself next to Noah and pulls a cover over their bodies.

"Are you staying tonight?" Reid asked as he pulled up the cover, ignoring Noah's statement.

"Reid, please don't ignore what I'm saying."

"There's nothing to talk about" he says gruffly, his back facing Noah.

"Reid, come on, look at me, we really should talk."

"Look!" Reid says huffing as he turns over forcefully. "It's either yes or no on the staying or not staying. Which is it?!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry." Reid takes a deep breath; he runs a hand down his face. "I'm asking you a question is all." He shrugs. "I didn't mean to yell. So what is it?" Reid's eyes fall onto the bed, his fingers tracing the mattress. "I understand if you need to go."

Noah goes to open his mouth when his phone starts to buzz indicating he had a message. He keeps his mouth shut and turns to the side table to check his phone. He already knows who it is and doesn't hesitate to snatch it up to respond. Opening up his phone Noah feels as the bed shifts and hears the pads of feet walking around it. "Be back" Reid says as he enters the bathroom. Noah just nods; he doesn't look up as he starts to type.

_Ur not coming home tonight rite? I'm ordering take out, need to know what to get._

**Sent: April 2, 6:15 pm.**

_No, sorry babe not tonight. Is that ok? Or you okay?_

**Sent: April 2, 6:15 pm**

_Noah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me ok?_

**Sent: April 2, 6:16pm**

_Well, that's kinda hard not 2 do. Seeing as I luv u and all._

**Sent: April 2, 6:17pm**

_Love u 2. C u tomorrow?_

**Sent: April 2, 6:17pm**

_Can I swing by worldwide tomorrow, bring some coffee? It'll be Java. I'm cool with the owner._

**Sent: April 2, 6:18pm**

_Oh, are you now? Hmm, the managers kinda hot too. Gonna see if I can get his number. God he has the bluest eyes. Sexy._

**Sent: April 2, 6:19pm**

Noah softly chuckles at that reply, his teeth nibbling into his bottom lip. He looks up momentarily, noticing that Reid hasn't returned- knowing that he's giving him time to talk to Luke.

_I love you Luke and I'll see you tomorrow._

**_Sent: April 2, 6:19pm_**

_Bring doughnuts._

**Sent: April 2, 6:20pm**

_Ha! I will._

**Sent: April 2, 6:20pm**

_You better. Cya later sexy. Oh make sure you get a lot of glaze, you know how I hate to share those._

**Sent: April 2, 6:20pm**

Noah laughs out loud at that before finishing up.

_Bye_

**Sent: April 2, 6:21pm**

There's a lot that goes unsaid and Noah knows it, but like Reid, Luke chooses to act like nothings wrong. For right now Noah will do that, knowing that both men are hurting on the inside.

It had been two months since the fight between Luke and Reid. Seven whole weeks since Reid officially moved out. And since then, Noah's been stretched thin, making sure both of his men were being tended to, while he figured out how to put them back together.

Reid was adamant about it being over, but Noah could tell he didn't mean it, was just fed up. Noah could have stooped low and told Reid how Luke was handling it, but Noah figured he shouldn't betray Luke like that by revealing such a thing. In truth though, Luke wasn't really faring well. He barely slept and if Noah wasn't there he didn't sleep at all. Even with how the texting sounded- Luke sounding all upbeat. Noah knew the chances of Luke sleeping through the night were slim. But he only spent two nights a week away, staying with Reid at the Lakeview, so Noah couldn't leave, it wouldn't be fare to Reid.

Noah shakes it off; he'll take care of Luke tomorrow. He drops the phone back onto the side table and situates himself on the bed. As soon as he moves, he winches slightly. At that exact moment Reid comes back into the room noticing.

He crawls on the bed, his legs squeezing Noah's thighs. "I hurt you." He states it as a fact, his jaw clenching angry with himself.

Noah shakes his head, waving his hand at Reid. "It's nothing." Noah snorts and looks up slightly blushing. "You were enjoying yourself. For the record so was I."

"Were you now?" Reid smirks as he leans in to give Noah a kiss. Their lips linger, Reid's forehead tilting into Noah's.

"When's the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Noah asked running his hands up and down Reid's back.

"Um yesterday." Reid says confused. "Remember? You brought me meatloaf from the farm."

"Ah yes," Noah says as his fingers do swirls across Reid's back. "And what about the day before?"

Reid shivers at the touch before speaking "spaghetti and meatballs. It was good," he moans leaning in closer.

"See?" Noah says pulling away.

"See what?"

"I take care of you; this is why you should come back home." Noah can't help it. He knows he should stop, should give Reid time to think, but it's been seven weeks, the more time away, the less he might think about coming back home.

"Noah-"

"Shush just listen." Reid starts to pull away. "Stop! Reid, come on just listen."

"What!?"

Again Reid doesn't mean to yell and Noah knows this. Instead he just smiles. "Luke made that for you- the spaghetti."

Reid does the clenching jaw thing again and glares. "I didn't ask him to. So." Reid shrugs and tries to act indifferent.

"You have to forgive him."

"I don't have to do anything."

Noah shakes his head again. He's not going to get anywhere right now. "Come here" he says taking on a different approach.

Reid glares suspiciously and moves in closer wondering what Noah's up to. "Um… I was going to stop by Java tomorrow…." He pauses licking his lips. "Are you going to be there?"

Noah rolls his eyes, knowing this is Reid's way of asking if he'll be with Luke tomorrow. "Stop by between 2 and 4." Noah doesn't give him anything else. If Reid wants to be vague, then so will he.

"Can you have a sandwich ready for me around 2:30?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

Reid's eyes go wide as he thinks."Um… roast beef with Swiss?"

"I'll make you anything you like. I am the owner." Noah's dark blue eyes light up and he licks at his bottom lip. "Hell, you can come in the office and I'll give you special treatment."

"And what would that be?"

Noah leans into Reid's ear, his lips brushing against skin as he speaks. On instant Reid blushes. Reid doesn't blush, so whatever Noah said had to have been extremely dirty.

"You're so-"

"I'm so what, huh? What?" Noah wiggles his eye brow "dirty?" Noah's still wiggling his brow, his lips quirking up in a cute smile.

Reid laughs out loud, Noah's laugh following right behind. When the laughing dies down, they both stare at each other. Reid looks like he has something to say, to ask. Noah knows he won't though, so he pushes it "what?" Noah whispers.

Reid shakes his head "nothing."

"No, no don't do that. What is it?" Reid turns his head to the side; his eyes glued on the mirror in the room "tell me." Noah gently nudges his shoulder. Reid hesitates and swallows thickly "Reid, please. You know you can tell me anything, say anything."

Reid never turns back to look Noah in the eyes, but Noah can see the signature jaw clench move. "Reid-"

"Is he okay?"

Noah, on instant smiles, although for great reason, he also wants to cry. His hand reaches out to grip Reid's chin roughly. He turns his face, keeping a grip on his chin, their eyes locking in a heated gaze. "He's fine" Noah says firmly "but…." Noah chews at his bottom lip, his chin trembling "but he'd be better if you came home."

"Noah, please don't." Reid tries to pull away from the grip on chin.

But Noah holds on tight, keeping Reid's eyes locked with his "we'd all be better, if you came home."

Reid doesn't know how to respond to that. So instead he pushes it away; the thought of Luke and how he was faring.

Reid moves in closer, Noah's grip loosening as he does it. His lips catch Noah's in a rough kiss that's sure to lead to other things. "Reid we should talk" Noah say's pulling away, his breathing heavy.

"Later. Please" he pleas, pulling Noah in for another kiss.

Noah pulls away again; his hands coming up grasping at cheeks "come home." He says it sternly staring Reid in the eyes.

Reid closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. "I can't."

"Reid" Noah's voice is pleading.

"I'm sorry"

"Reid-"

"I know it's tough…." Reid's brow furrows, his eyes shut and his jaw is clenched so tight it's sure to hurt in the morning "…. going back and forth between us…. Look, I know. Just…." Reid is fumbling with his words, its so unlike him.

"Reid."

"Please don't leave me" Reid's eyes are still closed when he blurts out those words. Noah tenses. His plan to get Reid back home stalled. Only one thing matters now. Only one thing Reid needs to hear and it isn't 'come home' "Noah please-"

"Shut up" Noah says softly. "I'll never leave you." He takes another deep breath "…and neither will Lu-"

"Stop!" Reid shouts "he already did!"

Noah puts his hands up "okay, okay calm down." The bitterness, the look of betrayal on Reid's face tells Noah it's time to back off.

Noah shakes his head and falls back into the pillows on the bed. He takes Reid with him; his hand comes up searching for the light. He turns it off, his hand falling down resting on Reid's back. "Let's sleep. It's early but so what. Yeah, sleep, let's do that." He murmurs. Noah's exhausted, he'll try again later, but for right now, sleep is the best thing for both of them.

Reid nods and his face ends up in the crook of Noah's neck. Noah's hands rub up and down Reid's back soothing him and before Noah can blink Reid is asleep.

Noah knows it better this way right now- to let him sleep. He'll try again tomorrow. "We'll talk later" he murmurs still running his hand up and down. "But you are coming home…you are."


	4. Chapter 4

The room was huge, massive actually. The view was breath taking. Thick drapes covered the windows; hands pushing them aside would show the beautiful lake that sat outside; ducks squawking as they swam by.

The walls were bathed in white walls with gold trimming, gorgeous paintings adorning the wall- done by unknown or not yet discovered artist. And what could beat twenty four hour room service? Lily and Lisa really knew what they were doing. It was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. "Nothing like your own home though" Noah murmured as he stretched cat like on the bed. Turning on his back he stretched again, his hand reaching for a pillow he knew would smell like Reid- his free hand unconsciously rubbing at a dark purplish bruise spread across his pelvic bone.

He winches slightly as his finger tips brush against a hip; that same coloring spread out all across. Noah bites at his bottom lip ashamed with himself. He had lied to Reid. There was pain- not anything to worry about, but it was there. It wasn't something that needed addressing; it was unnecessary to make Reid feel even worse then he already did.

Flinching he slides off the bed heading to the bathroom. A hot shower would do his body some justice, the hot water would be just what he needed to make it through the day.

As soon as he steps into the bathroom he immediately turns on the shower, stepping in before it even has a chance to heat up. "Ah… that feels so good," he murmurs a few seconds later as the water got extremely hot.

Running his hands through his hair he steps directly underneath the shower nozzle letting the water hit every inch of his body; letting it take away the scent of the previous night's activities.

Noah takes his time showering; he had loads of time before he had to meet Luke at worldwide. It was around six when Reid left, having received an urgent phone call from the hospital. It was barely seven when Noah decided on a shower. Reid had told him to take his time, even suggesting he stayed.

Noah knew that Reid had known it wasn't possible. He knew Noah had plans, plans concerning Luke, plans he intended to keep. And of course Noah reminded him of the sandwich he had promised.

Sighing contently Noah turns off the shower. He reaches for a towel and runs it vigorously through his hair as he walks back out into the main room naked as the day he was born. "Whoa! Nice view. "

"Luke!" He shouts automatically knowing that voice instantly. He's so shocked by the appearance he practically jumps ten feet in the air. "You scared the shit out of me!" Noah takes a deep breath as he places a hand over his heart.

"Sorry" Luke mumbles as he watches Noah try to catch his breath. Smirking Luke grabs a pillow throwing it against the headboard. Noah gives him a slight glare. Luke shrugs as he kicks off his sneakers "I said sorry."

Noah cocks his head to the side "what are you….wait, how'd you get in?"

Luke smirks again. "You don't think my mother wouldn't give me the master key card?" Luke falls onto the bed, settling his body into the crumpled sheets. "I mean she may not understand it but…." he shrugs again. "She knows this is my business, my life."

Noah smiles softly as he listens to Luke's words. "Baby" Noah says as he wraps his towel around his waist. "You could've just knocked. I would've let you in." Noah moves closer to the bed watching Luke with care.

"Now why would I do that?" Luke looks confused now as he runs a hand through his hair- hair that's disheveled. His eyes are blood shot and there's a five o'clock shadow on his usually shaven face.

To anyone who wasn't paying attention, Luke looked like someone who partied to hard the previous night and just hadn't showered yet. But to Noah it was a man losing control of his emotions, someone about to crash and burn.

"Did you sleep?" Noah tries to ignore the look. "How come you're not dressed for work? I thought you wanted me to meet you, remember coffee, doughnuts?" Luke smiles faintly, hands rubbing roughly at his eyes. "Luke?" Noah says once more to get his attention. "Did you sleep?" Luke just looks at him, his eyes examining Noah's body intently. The silence is Noah's answer. "Of course you didn't," he whispers. Shaking his head he moves closer to the bed, eyes never leaving Luke. "Did you at least eat?"

Luke's eyes flick up to meet Noah's "you're all bruised up." Noah knows Luke heard his question, but this is what Luke does.

Noah bites his lip "babe did you eat? Last night when you text me, you said you were ordering out, did you do that?" Noah looks worried, when he doesn't receive an answer. Sighing he says "babe, if you didn't, I'll take of you."

"Why, are you all bruised up?"

Noah rolls his eyes "Christ" he whispers, knowing this won't go well. "You know why Luke. Come on don't do this."

"Oh he must have _really_ wanted you" Luke's tone is snide, teeth clenching together.

"Yeah" Noah says swallowing hard "yyou…you know how he gets." Noah doesn't mean to stutter. But this…. He hates this.

"You don't have to tell me how he gets!" Luke shouts the words as he pushes up from the pillow; his finger pointing in an unforgiving way. "I know him! I know him just as much as _you_ do!" Luke rubs at his eyes. "So _you_ don't tell me anything about him. I know him!" Luke falls back into the pillow; fingers clutching at used sheets, the hand gripping the material so tight, skin should burn.

Noah just stands there watching, waiting, because there he was…. 'The not faring well Luke,' He was right on time. "Baby, please calm down." He finally says.

Luke shakes his head as if to brush Noah's words aside. A yawn slips past his lips, his hand still gripping the sheets crumpled around him.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're not going to work today?"

"Why would you say that? I'm the boss; I can do whatever I choose."

Noah runs a hand over his face before pressing a finger into his temple to massage. "Luke," he sighs "you're not going to worldwide today and that's finale."

Luke snorts and rolls his eyes "whatever."

"I'm taking you home." Noah's tone is serious.

Luke's eyes snap back up to meet Noah's. "I'm not going anywhere!" He says in a bitter voice, his hands twisting into the sheet. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Luke-"

"You don't care when I'm alone, don't care if I'm eating! So don't act like you care now!"

"Luke, don't do this. Don't…."

"Don't what?! Don't what?! Say what you're thinking?!" Luke is screaming by this point "Staying in here, in your little bubble forgetting about me, like I never existed."

Noah shakes his head shocked "Luke, baby."

"I made him his favorite meal! And what!?" Luke shoots up off the bed staring Noah in the eyes, an angry scowl on his face. "I didn't get a 'thanks Luke.' No call- not a peep."

Noah shakes his head "Luke he only found out about that yesterday."

Luke's the one fiercely shaking his head now. "No. No, he knew. I always make that for him. I know exactly how he likes it. He just wanted to let me know to go to hell."

"Luke, he's hurt. You know how he is."

Luke shakes his head again "It's me or him."

Noah just stares not, knowing where this is going. "I don't-"

"Pick!" Luke screams. The action makes Noah jump he's so shocked. "Me or him!"

"Luke."

"Shut up! Pick!" Noah's staring him down now. Luke does the same, his chest heaving in and out. "Well!?" Luke yells as he crosses his arms.

Noah narrows his eyes and just stares and waits. He's been dealing with Luke for a long time now. Noah's a pro at this. Luke's upset; he doesn't mean anything he's saying. He only wants Reid back. The longer that takes to happen, the angrier Luke gets.

"Are you done now?" Noah's calm as he speaks.

Luke scoffs at the way Noah responds. "Yeah, of course you're calm, you just fucked my boyfriend!" Noah doesn't react; his eyes do widen a smidgen though- enough for Luke to see. "Yeah, my boyfriend! You feel good doing that?! Feel like a king!"?

Noah just shakes his head. "Please stop Luke. Please."

Luke licks his lips. He stares off into space, his hand running through his hair. "Stupid of me to ask you too pick, I already know it wouldn't be me." His eyes land back on Noah. "I'm right aren't I?"

Noah doesn't try and correct him, there's no need to. Luke already knows the answer. He's right, he wouldn't pick him. He wouldn't leave Reid for him- not ever. But that doesn't mean it's not vice versa, that the same rules don't apply to Luke; that he would never leave him for Reid- The thought had never crossed his mind, would never cross his mind.

"You know my answer to that question Luke, you know how I feel about you." Noah bites at his bottom lip. "Stop this baby." Luke looks away embarrassed.

On trembling legs he falls back onto the bed. "Guess I'm doomed to feel this way forever." Luke looks up he laughs a little, the fight gone from him. "Nice towel." He laughs a little more running a hand over his forehead. "Or should I say lucky towel?"

"Luke, are you okay?" Noah doesn't know what to do now; he's so worried about Luke's behavior he's stumped on how too proceed. So he just stands there waiting, hoping the fires been put out.

Luke crosses his ankles, hugs his arms to his waist. "You don't have to be scared of me….for me." He shrugs "I'll be fine." Luke's eyes roam over Noah's body, his eyes landing on the extra bruising on neck. "I see he didn't like the hicky I left." His brows furrow. "What's with the bite marks?"

Noah's hand shoots up, finger tips brushing over the bruise. "He…ah…he bit it, when he saw it." Noah's palm flattens against the skin covering the area.

"It upset him?" Luke's face crumbles, his lips tremble. His hands come up covering his head and face. He kneels over a little; little whimpers escaping him.

Noah immediately shakes his head. "No, no." He, without pause finally makes it to the bed. Noah grabs Luke's ankles has he crawls up covering Luke's body with his. He places himself in Luke's lap forcing him to look up. "Look at me" he whispers grabbing at Luke's cheeks, forcing his face up.

"Noah stop" Luke's voice quake as he speaks.

"He wasn't upset." Noah kisses him brushing his lips softly against Luke's. The edges of Noah's towel risen up, his erection nudging Luke in his stomach as he does it.

Luke's hand without hesitation come up and cup Noah's butt, pulling his body closer. "At least you want me."

"Oh he wants you too." Noah nips at Luke's lips, tongue darting out to lick around the edges.

"How do you know?" Luke tilts his head making sure Noah has easy access.

Noah pulls back grinning "he whispered your name when he saw it." The reply has Luke squeezing Noah's butt harder. "He doesn't think I heard it, but I did and it turned him on."

"You're lying. You don't have to do that." Luke says sadly.

Noah's face is but a mere inch from Luke's, Lips seconds from touching again. "I wouldn't do that. He won't admit it but…." Noah swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing. "But he misses you….he just….he can't…." Noah closes his eyes "he's….."

"He's had enough of me and my hung ups." Luke finishes with a sad sigh.

"Stop" Noah murmurs pushing closer into Luke's body "don't say that."

"Noah please, it's okay. It's my fault this is happening." Luke presses his face into Noah's neck, his hands moving from butt; arms wrapping around his lovers waist, squeezing tight.

"Baby, don't say things like that" Noah sighs and rests his head on Luke's shoulder. "I need you both."

Luke squeezes Noah's waist tighter. "You will… just not-"

Noah's head shoots up. "Don't say that! Don't!" Noah shuts his eyes; he can feel a headache forming just above his left eye. He touches, pressing in with his pointer and middle finger. "I'm gonna fix this."

Luke drops his arms from Noah's waist; he grabs Noah's hand pulling it away from his forehead. "How?" Luke whispers as he starts to massage Noah's temples. "I'm sorry, I'm doing this to you, and you don't deserve this."

Noah opens his eyes. "It's not just you doing it" Noah murmurs, as he lets Luke massage his temples "…..but you aren't helping." He takes a deep breath. "Don't worry though, I'm gonna take care of this."

Luke looks curious, "what are you going to do?"

"You trust me right?" Luke nods his head without any hesitation. Then just follow my lead and all my directions.

"Noah, don't do anything, that'll make Reid not trust you. Don't be like me."

Noah smiles sadly at Luke. He doesn't really have to say anything to that statement; they both know the trouble Luke can get himself into. Trouble, he and Reid have had to get him out of. Breaking into someone's room, attacking a man in public surrounded my police men, lying to get his way when it came to business at worldwide. Luke was a pro at trouble. The crazy thing about it was that's not what drove Reid away.

"I'm not going to break any laws Luke. I'll leave that to you" Noah, grins like a cat who just ate the canary, and Luke can't help but smile as well. "But… I am going to play dirty."

"Noah don't-"

"Luke…" Noah takes another deep breath. "You trust me right?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "I said I did."

"Well then shut up and follow my lead."


End file.
